A known conditioning garment comprises at least one tube for passing heated/cooled fluid to heat/cool a wearer of the garment. The at least one tube terminates in a connector for connection to a source of heated/cooled liquid and the connector comprises a male part and a female part. A releasable latch acts between the male part and female parts to hold the male part in engagement with the female part.
Such conditioning garments are often used in situations where an emergency exit is required. For example, such conditioning garments may be used in aircraft which may require emergency exit using an ejector seat or a tank where emergency exit may be required if the tank is damaged. In these cases, it has been customary to shear the connection between the conditioning garment and the source of heated/cooled liquid in order to allow rapid exit. This is, however, unsatisfactory as the shearing action releases the fluid and may leave a considerable length of tube to impede the wearer.
It would be desirable to allow a user to wear a conditioning garment within an outer protective garment in a manner that does not compromise the protection from exterior environmental conditions.